A sealed compressor is known in which a compressor portion and a motor portion are sealed inside a housing (container). The compressor portion compresses refrigerant using a rotation force generated by the motor portion. In a stator of the motor portion, a winding wire is wound around a stator core via an insulator. The insulator has a flange portion on a rotor side so that so-called winding spillage that the winding wire disengages from the stator core to the rotor side does not occur when the winding wire is wound around the stator cores (see JP-A-2003-97439).
It is known that such a compressor generally has a problem that lubricant oil that lubricates the compressor portion is discharged to an outside portion of the compressor along with the refrigerant, and thus the lubricant oil in the compressor is reduced.